Phone numbers and confusion
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: 'Animal' aftermath redo - what if Kurt hadn't pulled all those weird faces during the performance?


**A/N**: I have no idea where this came from. I know it's been done before, so I'm sorry if it seems familiar in some or other way - that wasn't my intention.  
>Anyway, in this (rather short) story, instead of trying to be sexy, Kurt doesn't do such a thing (and is still reprimanded by Blaine - he <em>really<em> is never satisfied, is he?). And this is what could follow, however unrealistic it might be :P I know there isn't really a set POV, but that just worked better here :)

Hopefully you'll enjoy the story! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_ or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>When the song was done, most of the Warblers left fairly quickly – some with their girlfriends (if they happened to attend Crawford Country Day), some chatting amongst themselves, or with some of the other girls.<p>

A group of three girls, however, stayed behind as Blaine walked over towards where Kurt was sitting, trying to get his hair to cooperate. Judging from the look the lead Warbler gave the other boy, the girls quickly concluded that he, at least, must be gay – friends didn't look at each other like that.

Still, it seemed like Blaine hadn't really realised his feelings yet, as he quite bluntly told his friend, "You weren't very sexy just now. What was wrong? You didn't even try…"

Kurt shot him an annoyed glance and told the other boy exactly what the girls were thinking too. "Blaine – really? Hasn't anyone ever told you that when you _try_ to be sexy, it'll get you nowhere? You just look constipated and in pain. Didn't you see some of the other guys?"

Blaine seemed baffled for a second. "Who told you that?" he then asked curiously.

"Mercedes," Kurt simply replied, and the girls sort of had to assume that she must be some sort of friend of his. Blaine still didn't look convinced, so Kurt elaborated. "We performed _Push it_ once, at the start of last school year. She told me I was…" Here, he flushed a bit, but continued anyway. "She said I was… incredibly sexy during that performance, so I told her that I didn't even know how to be sexy, so I didn't even try. And then she said that – that you're at your sexiest when you're just yourself, and fully confident about who you are."

"Huh," was all Blaine had to say to that.

The girls scrutinised Kurt a little more closely now. One would say that a boy who spent so much time trying to fix his hair was gay – but that wasn't necessarily true, right? There were some straight guys out there who wanted to look _perfect_. Fine – probably not that many, but they were there.

It was only when the girls started whispering and giggling – trying to decide who should approach the two boys first – when their presence was noticed. Blaine turned towards them as Kurt scrambled up from where he was sitting, most likely deciding that his hair was good the way it was.

"Can we help you girls with anything?" Blaine asked, grinning slightly, while Kurt just rolled his eyes at his friend.

Two of the girls exchanged glances before shoving the third girl forward. She glared at her friends for a second before turning back to the boys. Giggling slightly again, she pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Handing it to Kurt, she told him, "Call me anytime."

Kurt was frozen to the spot, especially when the other two girls handed him similar notes. Blaine's mouth fell open as he watched the scene unfold itself right in front of him. His eyes flew from Kurt to Kurt's hand to the girls, and back to Kurt.

"Maybe we could hang out some time," one of the other girls added happily. "_We_ thought you were pretty sexy up there." Blaine's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets any second now. The other two girls nodded before glancing at Blaine triumphantly. At least _they_ were not afraid to ask out a certain guy, and at least now, Blaine would see that he might have some competition, and, whether Kurt would turn out to be straight or gay or bi or whatever – he was hot and other people might take an interest in him too.

"Sorry," Kurt said once he'd found his voice again. "I don't – I mean, I'm gay…"

The girls pouted for half a second, before one of them replied, "Well, we thought you might be, but you can't blame us for trying, right?"

Kurt just smiled in return, while Blaine still seemed to be struggling to figure out what was going on.

"Maybe we can still hang out?" the first girl asked. "We've always wanted a gay friend who could take us shopping…"

Blaine looked as if he wanted to say something (probably along the lines of, don't you have the New Directions girls for that?), but Kurt beat him to it, "Yeah, definitely, of course! That sounds like fun. So I'll… call you?"

The girls smiled sweetly. "Anytime," one of them reminded him, and with that, they left.

"… What just happened?" Blaine asked, still dumbfounded and rather confused.

Kurt smirked in his general direction, before admitting, "I have no idea. But hey, they seemed nice, and at least _they_ thought I was sexy. And if they want to go shopping with me – who am I to turn them down?"

Blaine looked around the room, wondering if it was something about this deserted place that had made the girls act like that, before deciding to just let it go. "Let's get out of here and go to the Lima Bean. I could use some coffee right now."

Kurt just smirked in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what about it? Was it good, bad, in between? Let me know what you think, please review! :)


End file.
